from a birds eye view
by NoBoundries13
Summary: Angela Jeremiah and her bestfriend Sam Brody need to find out about love. What happends when they mess with the past?
1. Chapter 1:This is how it goes

I do not own degrassi, I wish.

"Mrs. Kwan is such an evil old lady, I wonder if she was neglected as a child." That's my best friend, Sam. She's not much of a school person, but her, who is? She has a very in your face kind of girl. Doesn't take crap from anyone. I think that's why we are such great friends. We are kind of opposite. I'm not very confrontational, but she is. I like doing sports, she'd rather die. But its okay, we bring out the best in each other. She's taller than me by a few inches, her hair is the same length as mine, to the shoulders, although hers remains straight, I however couldn't get my hair straight if it killed me. She's mixed, her dad is Caucasian her mom is African-American. She has light brown Carmel skin and the clearest face I've ever seen a teenager maintain.

"Hello!? Earth to Angela Jeremiah here!"

She waved her hands rapidly in my face as we sat on the steps of degrassi waiting for my older brother to arrive for us. He was, late, as usual. If dad were here, he'd make a remark about how he probably got side-tracked by a girl. I wouldn't doubt it.

"Uh yeah sorry Sam. What about her?"

"This project we got assigned for! It's not fair."

"Well, we just got to write about who or what inspires us to believe in love and why. Besides, I should be the one complaining camera girl!"

Sam rolled her eyes smiling slightly.

"For once, I was so glad that I was a number 2 and not number 1."

"Yeah well you still sleep over tonight?"

"For sure, I can't go one more night of hearing the broody Brody's arguing."

That's what we called her parents. They were the Brody's. They were broody. They were falling apart.

I could see the sadness in Sam's face just bringing them up.

"Well hey we'll have so much fun tonight, Maybe you can even try to straighten my hair for me yeah?" She smiled again. Thank god.

"Sure thing. But what about this project? I mean, who do we use? What do we say?"

Just then a red corvette made a speedy stop in front of us. My brother snatched of his sunglasses giving an apologetic smile, "Sorry I'm late ladies, had to run to the studio."

I squinted my eyes at Sam as she opened the door to the backseat. I grabbed her arm, "I have a feeling we're going to get an A Ms.Brody."


	2. Chapter 2:Yo Manning !

"Yo Manning."

"Yo Sam."

Craig replied looking into the review mirror back at Sam.

"You're lame."

"You smell."

I was use to this. They could go on for hours. Craig really liked Sam, he told me that he could tell she was a true friend that would stick around, and that those don't come around a lot. Craig had grown to love Sam as if she was his own, and Sam really liked talking to Craig, since her parents weren't the best people to tell your problems to. I interrupted right when Craig was going to say something back, "Hey Craig?" "What? You wanna join in to?" He laughed keeping his eyes on the road. "Not at all. Sam and I were assigned a project today by-""The hag." Sam finished. Craig stopped at the light and shook his head, "She's a really good teacher Sammie." Sam rolled her eyes, whenever Craig called her Sammie; it was always translation for something. This one meant 'you better not slack off in her class of I will find a way to ground you.' Sam rolled her eyes folding her arms. I continued, "Well we have to write a paper and do a documentary on something that inspires us to believe in love and why and….I choose you." Sam and Craig both became alert. They gave me even weirder stares then they did when I told them fries and gravy should be banned. I was appalled when I realized Sam had taken Craig's side. He's such a freak. But I love him all the same.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Because he hasn't had a real girlfriend since...forever."

Craig pulls off as the light turns green. Sam leans forward between the two seats to get a better view of Craig and me. If this is a staring contest, I'm taking home the gold.

"Yeah I have!"

Craig protested, stuttering a bit. I laugh putting my head in my hands; I'll let Sam take this one.

"I HOPE you are NOT talking about Brittany. She was as fake as Beyonce's weave and she's a little tramp."

Craig muffles a laugh but then looks stern again or at least tries to,

"Hey watch your language Sammie."

"Whatever, she was dumb."

She folds her arms again and sits back in her seat.

"Well anyways, back to the project, Craig c'mon! You're use to cameras anyway!"

"Yeah I heard about your little sex tape with Manuela Santos-Hogart."

Craig pulls the car to an immediate stop in front of our house. I grab my chest thinking I'm going through the window shield. Yet, I feel disturbed when I hear Sam Laugh. Craig looks back at her, his mouth opened.

"Chill out Craigy, I was kidding. I like Manny, she's good peoples, and those were some fire cupcakes she made for Christmas last year by the way." Sam winks at Craig, giving him her best innocent smile. She's my best friend by the way.

Craig lets out a heavy sigh.

"You are something else, I swear."

He shakes his head as me and Sam start to get out of the car.

"So….will you do it?"

Craig hesitates and Sam looks at me anxiously.

"Okay I'll do it."

I grin widely wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Ang. I'll be back."

"Where you goin'?" Sam asked retrieving her backpack.

"Back to the studio, I should be back in an hour or so. Be good ladies."

We give Craig the nod that we will behave. He puts his black shades back on and drives off.

That's my brother, the rock star.


	3. Chapter 3:Thanks for YOUR memories

"So, do you really believe that this is a good idea?"

Sam asked prompting herself on the clear Blue Island, but not before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl placed upon it. I raised an eyebrow at her, grabbing a soda from the fridge. Did she really doubt me? "Samantha, when am I ever wrong?" I laughed at her unsure ness, leaning against the fridge. Sam rolled her eyes tossing the apple up in the air and then catching it in her left hand, "Oh, you called me Samantha, I can see you mean business Ms.Jeremiah."

"You bet I do. We are going to ace this project no doubt."

Sam bit her lip. She did this when she was in deep thought or really nervous about something. "What?" She sighed putting the apple back in the bowl and hoping of the counter positioning herself next to me.

"It's just, I love Craig, really I do, but, girl when is the last time he's ever been in a serious relationship? For as long as I remember he's use to bringing home these dingy wannabe groupies." I now bit my lip into deep thought. She was right; Craig really hadn't been in love for a while, not since she left.

FLASHBACK

"ASHLEY!" I ran up to her wrapping my arms around her waist. Out of all of Craig's girlfriends, she was my favorite. She did look a bit different though. Longer hair, she wore less make up, and more colors. She was still very pretty though. My brother stood behind her, his hands in his pockets, watching us. He laughed at how frantic and excited I was, and so did she. I pulled away and she smiled down at me straightening her white blazer that covered a red and black striped shirt that I clearly wrinkled at the bottom. "Hey Ang! Wow you have gotten so big! You must have your brother chasing those boys away eh?" Craig cleared his throat stepping up to us, "ah, there will be none of that going on, okay?" I roll my eyes dragging Ash over to the couch. Craig followed.

"Wow, I can't believe you bought this place." Ash stated looking around the familiar house.

She smiled brightly at Craig and he shook his head grinning from ear to ear. I could swear there was something going on there.

"Yeah, well it's home ya know? At the end of the day, after all the fans, the shows, it keeps me grounded, it's just home."

Ash nodded in agreement, I just watched grinning as they conversed.

"Yeah I get what you mean. There are a lot of beautiful places in things out there, but there's no place like this. Speaking of shows, that show tonight was amazing."

"Yeah well, it was all because of your amazing keyboard skills, who knew grandma Kerwin still had it eh?"

She playfully punched him in the arm and he just laughed. A sigh of accomplishment escaping Ashley's lips.

"Good enough to get me a first class plane ticket to New York I guess."

Ash half smiled looking down at the floor and then back at Craig who was forcing his face not to turn into a frown.

"Yeah, New York. I guess you finally got everything you wanted then huh?"

END FLASHBACK

I grin mischievously at Sam who gives me a worried look.

"What are you thinking Angie?"

"I'm thinking it's time for plan B."

"Which would happen to be?"

"Getting my brother back in the love scene. I think I know just the person too."


	4. Chapter 4:The Truth About Honesty

A/n in this chapter there is an instance where Ash and Manny seem to be friends, that will be explained later on in this fanfic.

I dragged Sam by the arm and down the hall to Craig's room, a look of confusion trailing along with her. When we get there I immediately head for the closet as Sam just roams around the room, "So.what exactly is it that you're looking for? Hope?" I roll my eyes not looking back at her, "A phone number." I stand on some of Craig's old boxes filled with cameras and pictures, I wonder if he just forgot to unpack them or he was just to lazy to. I'm guessing the second one. As I reach the top shelf I reach around for a small leather black book. Things falling in the process, envelopes, pants, stuffed animals? Um.okay. When I feel my hand run across the cold shiny service of it, I smile in success and nearly fall off of the boxes when I hear Sam yelp from behind me, "WHAT THE HELL?"

I turn around, the book in one hand walking to sit on Craig's bed next to Sam. When I see what she's holding a pink fuzzy thong with rhinestones, I can't help but laugh, "That's Spinner's, don't ask." I can see Sam's mind racking up a thousand of scenarios, Spin wearing it, Spin having Some girl in Craig's room, Spin and Craig?

I let her struggle for a bit before grabbing the thong and tossing it across the room, "Spin's bachelor party, Marco and Jimmy hired a stripper."

Sam sighs rolling her eyes, "wow, Paige must be so proud." Truth is, Sam always had a little crush on Spinner. Jimmy and Sean would always tease her for it. The day Spin and Paige announced their engagement, Sam nearly had a heart attack, among others…

FLASHBACK

We were all at Spinners condo, soon to be Mr. And Mrs. Mason's condo, They had just announced their engagement and after a few hugs and pats on the back, Sam and I sat on the couch drinking sparkling grape juice, because of course we were not allowed the real stuff. Sucks dude. We were accompanied by Ash, Ellie and Manny, watching Jay, Sean and Craig exchange conversation over drinks in the kitchen, Darcy and Emma, who were on their way out the door, had to leave early, something about work being short few people, Marco and Alex slapping each others heads or hands back and forth while fighting over what music to play. Hazel and Jimmy playing kissy face along with Spinner and Paige. "What does, she got that I don't got?" Sam huffed folding her arms, "A license." I reply snickering and sipping my juice, Sam gives me a death glare.

Manny sighs reaching over my lap to touch Sam's, "Take it from someone who knows sweetie, never go after older man, older unavailable men, it always turns to trouble." Ash, Manny and Ellie all exchange knowing nods.

"But Manny, isn't Jay older than you?" Sam asks. "Who knows?" Manny chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"Manny's right Sam, besides you wouldn't want to end up with Spin, sure he's cute and funny, but do you really want to be married to someone who calls themselves the 'Spray Cheese King'?" Ash chimes in, chuckling and shaking her head.

Sam still has a displeased look on her face. Manny smiles as she sees Jay walking over to the couch.

"Hey you." She greets standing to hug her already husband. Their spring wedding had hit tabloids everywhere, the flowers the catering, although with a picture of Manny and Toby hugging rather closely had rumors speculating. But no one paid them any mind.

"Hey, listen I have to leave early, my boss is blowing me up." Jay rolls his eyes feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket again.

'Well maybe I should go too," "No, stay, have fun, I'll see you at home, ok babe?" He gives her a pleading smile and she accepts, planting a soft kiss on her lips. He tells everyone else goodbye and heads out the door.

"Eh mechanics." Manny says. "Tell me about it." Ellie replies clicking her glass with Manny. "If I could get Sean away from work at least long enough to tell him that I-." "Okay listen up everyone!" Craig interrupts turning down the stereo. "Marco has prompted that we play a game. I'm not sure what it is, so I'm going to ask that Sam and Ang go in the back room and watch TV. for now." Sam gets a disgusted look on her face, "You people are some straight up freaks."

I also chime in, "C'mon Craig, we're not 5." Sam and I both have pleading looks on their faces. "Awh Craigggg! Let them stay." Hazel says. I knew I always liked her. "Yeah Craig, the game actually isn't even that bad, look they can read the cards." Marco smiles handing Sam a stack of cards in a cardboard box. She fully accepts. Craig scratches his head looking at the hopeful faces around the room, even Sean looks like he wants Craig to cave. But then again, the guys, even jay, had a soft spot for us. "Ugh alright." Sam and I smile at each other as we fold our legs Indian style on the purple couch, and Alex, Ellie, Sean, Jimmy, Hazel, Paige, Spin, Craig, Ash and Manny all sit in a circle on the floor, like first graders, they are sitting in this order too. Sam grunts when she sees Paige and Spinner holding hands.

"After you." Sam showcases me the cards as if she were on Wheel of Fortune. I take one and decide to start with Manny, "Okay Manuella," I say sweetly giving her a smile, She smiles back, "Yes?" "If you could go back and date anyone from high school, who would it be?" Manny bites her lip. "Well who haven't you dated that isn't sitting here?" Alex chimes in; Sean nudges her in the side. "Kidding." Manny rolls her eyes and sighs before replying, "Well, I'd have to say Jimmy, Jimmy or Toby." Jimmy grins, Ashley face is distorted and hazel snarls, "Wow miss Santos, I am more than flattered." Jimmy grins even more widely until Hazel punches him in his leg, he was pretty good at using them now, but she would break them again if she had too.

"Chill out hon, it's a game." Paige chimes in patting Hazel's leg as Jimmy kisses her on the check snickering.

Ashley is still at lost for words until Craig and Manny tap her knee on each side. She jumps and Craig pats her back.

"Ha, you okay?" "Yeah fine, but Manny, why?" "Well, Jimmy just because I always liked the athletic type, a guy who could be good a sport, plus he's really cute, bonus points, Toby, I liked that he was really smart, he always knew what he was talking about and he never liked the drama."

Ash nods understanding, "So wait, were the rumors true then?" Marco asks. Manny immediately shakes her head.

"No, no I would never do that to Jay, ever. It was an innocent hug really."

"Yeah you know a lot about those." Paige says jokingly, Manny laughs and sticks out her tongue, "Well you got him in the end, McKay?"

"Why yes she did." Spinner smiles, kissing Paige. Sean and Jimmy look at each other and then at Sam, Sam rolls her eyes, "So anyways,"

Spinner, suddenly being reminded of Sam's crush, pulls away but holds Paige's hand instead. He didn't want to hurt the little girls feelings.

I hand Sam the cards, "ummm, Ellie" "Yes ma'am?" "This one says, choose a friend, each of you tell one confession to a group member."

Ellie's eyes get wide as she realizes what she's going to have to confess. Then she remembers a conversation with Craig that she had a few nights ago, both of them had confessions, both of them were in this together.

"Okay…I choose Craig." Craig smacks his lips mouth words to Ellie she mouths some back finally Craig agrees.

Craig faces Ash and Ellie faces Sean. Sean and Ash both give each other strange looks from across the room and then face the person standing in front of them.

I could tell by the look in Ashley's eyes she was just as nervous as Craig was. She didn't know what to expect. Craig could feel her heart pounding through her fingertips as he grabbed her hands. Whispers fill the room and Alex looks back and forth between the couple, Manny rubs Ash's back to calm her shaking, Marco and Jimmy exchange worried glances as Hazel, Spinner and Paige Whisper to each other.

Finally the wait is over, Ellie turns to Craig, "On the count of the 3,'' Craig nods, "1, 2, 3."

"I'm pregnant." "I don't want you to go."

END OF FLASHBACK


	5. Chapter 5:Hey you

"HEY! What are you guys doing?"

Craig stood boldly at the entrance of his room, removing his shades to get a better look at Sam and I who were sitting on his looking through his black book still.

I close it quickly, "Well, we definitely weren't snooping if that's what you thought." Sam smiles sweetly tilting her head. Craig rolls his eyes snatching the book from me and slowly flipping through it, "Where'd you guys find this? I don't even use this anymore."

"I hope not. 'Sugar Lips Crystal?' C'mon now, we both know you can do better than that."

Sam shakes her head in disgust; Craig taps her gently but firmly on the top of her head with the book. I clear my throat and stand up, "Well, your closet." "You went through my closet?! Ang! Why?" "I'm sorry I was uh…looking for Grandpa Dave's number, I forgot it." Craig looks at me, eyes squinted, he's not buying this one bit. He looks to Sam who avoids eye contact, "Uhuh, well whatever you were really doing, don't, ohkay?"

"Ohkay Craig. Well c'mon Sam, let's go outside or something." I squeeze past Craig smiling nervously, his eyes still trying to figure me out. Sam follows with one last remark, "Oh Craig, nice thong by the way." She winks and his jaw drops, shaking his head.

"So, how are we even going to get in touch with Ash? The last time I talked to her was 3 weeks ago for like 5 minutes because she was about to do a set. That girl is always on the move." Sam says as we wonder around the neighborhood without a sense or purpose of direction. "Well, I think we might definitely need some help with this." "Yeah ya think?"

"Hey, I'm trying ohkay?" We turn a left and start heading towards SPUN, a café ran by Spinner. It use to be called the Dot, but Spin bought the place out a few years back, it's gotten a lot of good business since then. "I think we should just do the project about me and Danny. Remember how in loveee I was with that kid?" I smirk and shake my head as sam bats her eyes clutching her chest,"Yeah dude, Danny as in Danny Chiles? You liked him for a day and then stopped when we saw him that day at the park and he was wearing crocks." She suddenly snaps out of her day dream and gets a horrid look on her face, remembering that day, "Oh yeah, ew. Ohkay well that was just wrong. No one should ever lower themselves to that kind of embarrassment."

I roll my eyes as we enter SPUN. We head for the booth in the back by the window where we always sit.

"What's up girls?" We look up from our menus to see Sean and Ellie smiling down at us. Sean cradling baby Kenzie in his arms, "Nothing much, just bumming around, how about you guys?" I reply as Sam makes room in the booth for Sean to sit and Ellie sits down on my side, "Just having a family outing I guess, it's like the only free day Sean has so far so we are really taking advantage of it." Ellie smiles across the booth at Sean who has handed the baby to Sam, "Awh, I still can't get over how cute she is." Sam giggles tickling Kenzie's nose. Kenzie let's out a squeal and smiles. Sam had a way with babies and kids, they just loved her. "She get's it from her mom, I swear." Sean winks at Ellie who blushes. They were love. And they had just given me a new point of view on our assignment.


	6. Chapter 6: You and I

Chapter 6 - "So Happy Together"

"So let me get this straight, you guys have to do a school project about love, and you chose Craig?" Ellie and Sean exchanged amused glances, "I know ironic right?" Sam said rolling her eyes and playing with her french fries. It was actually starting to irritate me a little bit how much faith people lacked in my brother sometimes. "Yeah well I mean, Craig has been in love before, it's not like it's so out of the ordinary." I retorted. Ellie continued to rock Kenzie in her arms while Sean wiped the drool from her chin. "Well, he has, I'll give you that, but don't you think that's a kind of a touchy subject for him guys?" Ellie had a point. Whenever Ash called, which was seldom now of days, Craig would get really excited and they would talk for hours, but then the conversations got shorter, and after the calls ended he always had this look of disappointment on his face like he was expecting something to happen everytime. Like he was expecting her to come back home.

"Yeah I know which is kind of why I've come up with this idea,"

"You and your ideas girl."

"Sam shut up. So I was thinking instead of making the whole thing about Craig, We can use different people too. Like you guys, and Spinner, Paige, Manny, Jay, pretty much everyone, and then maybe when Craig see you guys doing it he'll want to and won't be so afraid to talk on his feelings." The truth was, I more than anything wanted my big brother to experience that feeling again more than anything. I mean, he loves me, he loves Sam, he loves his music, he loves goulash, but he needs someone to share these things with. It's no fun eating goulash alone. I really want him to be apart of all of this.

"That's actually not a bad idea Ang." Sam said suddenly changing her mind. Sean and Ellie nodded in agreement. Sean took a sip of his pop before answering, "It sounds like a pretty cool concept. I'm down." Ellie smiled giving Sean a kiss on the cheek, "Anything we can do to help guys." Sam and I grinned at each other. I looked at my watch realizing it was 8:45pm. I forgot that we planned to watch movies with Craig at 8:00. "Oh man we gotta go, totally stood up Craig for Movie night but I'll call you guys tomorrow to film?" Sam and I got up from the booth, not before Sam could pinch Kenzie's cheeks one more time, making her giggle again. "Okay guys see you tomorrow!" Ellie waved Kenzie's hand for her as we rushed out of SPUN.

"What happened girls? You're a half hour late. Thought you guys stood me up for a minute."

We entered the house as Craig was lounged on the couch flipping aimlessly through the channels.

"Sorry, we got caught up with Ellie and Sean at SPUN." I replied as Sam and I plopped on the couch on each side of Craig. I loved nights like these. Ever since Dad moved to Vancouver, and I decided to stay in Tornto with Craig after he bought the house, it was great to have nights like these.

Craig roughed up me and Sam's hair smiling slightly, "Oh yeah? I just saw them earlier on my way to the studio. What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." Sam responded smirking and snatching the remote from Craig. He nodded laughing a bit. I got up from the couch and walked towards the T.V. opening the cabinet below it that contained all the DVD's we had.

"So what is it tonight guys? Drama, comedy, horror? Something by Hughes? Um..."

I grabbed a handful of DVD's and started reading off the names,

"Hostel?"

"Might as well be porn." Sam responded. Craig gave her a sideways look.

"Um okay...The Notebook?"

"Is that a joke? I'm not sitting through that again." Craig responed shaking his head.

"Fine by me." I tossed it to the side.

"You people have no souls." Sam shook her head in the dramatic way that she does. I smirked and kept naming off DVDs.

"Pretty in Pink?" "That's Ash's favortie movie." Craig and Sam said at the same time, Sam made her voice deeper as if to mock Craig.

"I knew you were gonna say that." "Oh please, you knew it too so stop."

Craig brushed it off as if it were no big deal. Pretty in Pink was in fact Ashley's favorite movie. When she visited, which was rare now, Sam and I would stay up late and watch it over and over again with her until our eyes got tired.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Watching this movie is so depressing for me. I wish John Hughes directed and wrote my life." Sam sighed dramatically as She, Ashley and I layed on our stomachs on the living room floor, our heads resting on our hands as our elbows propped us up.

"It's not suppose to be depressing, It's suppose to give you hope. Have hope Sam, you'll have your day." Ashley gave Sam a sympathetic smile wrapping her arms around Sam's shoulders and giving her squeeze.

"Sam, you are beautiful. You could probably have anyone at Degrassi that you wanted."

It was true, I heard what boys would say. Sam was gorgeous just insecure. I didn't understand it. I was actually kind of jealous of how she was so comfortable being around guys and how outspoken she was. I was one of the guys. I mean sure I'm pretty and all, but Craig pretty much scared off any chance I had at having a boyfriend anytime soon. But, ya gotta love a brother like that.

"Yeah, except for Danny. I don't even want him anymore though. Ang and I saw him wearing crocks, Ash. crocks."

Ash laughed at the seriousness that fell upon Sam's face when she said it.

"Yeah it was pretty bad." I nodded in agreement.

"Wow, exactly how shallow are girls these days." Craig came from upstairs shaking his head at us. He layed on his side on the floor next to Ashley as we listened to the ending credits music coming from the televison.

"oooh, someone is feeling a little butt hurt." Sam mocked, but I don't think Craig caught her remark. He was too busy staring into Ashley's eyes. It was seriously like watching my own personal John hughes flick live in my living room. Ash had a smile on her face as did Craig. It was like they were talking to each other with their minds, or eyes. Like some unspoken language that only they knew."

"Okay if you guys are gonna get weird on us, we're going to my room."

Suddenly they broke out of their trance as Sam and I stood up, they remained laying on the floor.

"You guys sure you don't want to watch Pretty in Pink again?" Ashley asked clicking the DVD back to the main menu.

"Nah, I think 5 times should do it tonight" I replied. For some reason it seemed almost is if Craig was a little happy that Sam and I were going to bed.

"Alright girls. I'll see you in the morning. We can go to that concert downtown that I heard about yesterday. It's suppose to be some really great bands playing."

"Okay sounds like a plan. Looks like I'm going to need some extra beauty sleep if I wanna snag me a cute drummer tomorrow. Love you guys, goodnight!" Sam winked and headed to my room.

"Hey! Don't get any ideas Sammie! I'll be watching you!" Craig yelled to her, Ash laughed shaking her head.

"Oh let her live." Craig rolled his eyes and smirked. I gave Craig a kiss on the cheek, hugged Ash goodnight and followed after Sam to my room. I could still hear them in the distance,

"So are you happy you stayed?" Craig asked planting a kiss on Ash's cheek. She blushed and kissed him back, wrapping her arm around him as they layed on the floor, starting Pretty in Pink from the Beginning,

"Completely"

~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7:This is Morning

The next morning I woke up pretty early, which wasn't really abnormal for me. Sam, however, slept atleast until noon or 1:00pm all the time. It's kind of ridiculous if you ask me.

The smell of coffee eventually lead me to the kitchen where Craig sat at the table with his feet propped on the table, reading the newspaper.

"Oh hey Ang. Sleep good?" Craig placed his feet back on the ground, scratching his mess of hair while putting his newspaper back down on the table, "Yeah pretty good. How about you?" I dragged my feet over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl and all the tools needed to make myself a nice bowl of coco pebbles. My favorite. "Eh.. can't really call it sleep. I spent the entire night trying to write a song so I can finally be done with this album. I just don't want it to be crap ya know?" He looked distraught and anxious, like he always did when he was trying to finish a song. He really dedicated himself to his work. His craft. I admired that. I had no musical talent at all. I'm good at sports and that's enough for me.

I sat next to Craig with my bowl of cereal and gave him knowing nod, "It won't be crap. Just don't force it. It'll come when it comes."

"That's what she said." Sam came prancing into the kitchen in her pink pajamas, her ponytail bouncing. She winked at Craig and me and grabbed a mug to pour herself some coffee.

"10:30am?" I looked at the clock surprisingly, "It's a bit early for you isn't it?"

"Yeah well I figured we have a busy day today that I'm actually looking forward too. Also, Ash called my cell this morning so that's a big part of it." Craig's eyes lit up at the sound of Ash's name. He brushed off his Led Zepplin T-shirt before standing up and joining Sam by the counter. He leaned up against it trying to play it cool While Sam scanned the cabinet for sugar.

"Where is the sugar? Like seriously Craig, black coffee?"

"Ohkay for one, you shouldn't be drinking coffee anyways, you're already short enough as it is, and for two, What did Ash say? Is she okay?" He stumbled over his words as they fell out of his mouth, Sam rolled her eyes giving a sly smile while stirring the found sugar into her coffee.

"Ohkay for one, I'm 16, not 100 like you, I have time to grow, and for two, she said she called you last night but noone answered and she was wanted me to tell you to call her when you get the chance. She said she might be visiting soon. I don't know I was like half sleep." Craig's face lit up. He hadn't heard from Ash in a few weeks, and if he didn't turn off his phone last night like he usually did when he wrote music, he wouldn't have missed her call. He couldn't believe that she might actually be coming to visit. It had been 8 long months and he missed her more than he could say. He would call her right away.

Craig grabbed Sam's coffee from her before she could even take a sip.

"Hey I was going to drink that!"

"Well now you can drink orange juice and grow instead. I'm gonna go call Ash and then I have to go pick up some stuff from the studio. Oh, thanks for making me a cup of coffee Sam."

She smiled fakely at him as he jogged back to his room with the coffee mug in his hand. I shook my head getting up to put my bowl in the sink, then sitting on the counter next to Sam while she played with her fingernails.

"So when should we call Ellie and Sean?" She asked not even looking up from her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Um Maybe around like 2:00pm? I kind of want to write some stuff down that we could ask them so that atleast we have some direction to go in."

"Yeah that's smart. So, what do you think Ash and Craig are talking about right now?"

"I don't know. What did she say when you talked to her?"

"Nothing really. Just what I told Craig. Like I said, I was still half dead. She sure wasn't though. She sounded like she was completely wired. I don't know how she does it."

"Well, do you wanna find out what they're talking about?" I gave Sam a devious smiled and hopped off of the counter.

"Ms. Angela jeremiah! Are you suggesting we eavesdrop?" She laughed at her attempt to sound appalled,

"Come on!"

I was use to spying on Craig. I use to do it all the time when I was younger and he had his friends over. I spied on him and Ashley a couple of times when they'd babysit me and thought I was sound asleep upstairs, I'd sneak down on the steps and listen. Sometimes they were just to gross for my little eyes and I'd run back upstairs.

Sam and I stood outside of Craig's door with our ears pressing against it.

"Dude I can hear perfectly right here." Sam grinned as I moved closer to where she was. My guess was that Craig was in the middle of getting dressed because his cell phone was on speaker and I could here stuff falling and papers crumbling as he moved around his room.

"Mr. Manning, always on the go." Ash giggled from the reciever,

", I take you wherever I go."


	8. Chapter 8: Something Nice

"Are you trying to sweet talk me?" Ash laughed into the phone as Sam and I smiled at each other. "Maybe just a little, if it's working." "Maybe just a little." Craig and Ashley had this weird bond that even I wasn't sure I understood. It was like they were bestfriends before anything else. I think that's what makes them more special than anyone else I know. I wanted to have that with someone. Even though Craig and Ash were no longer together, they were still bestfriends. It just shows how much they have both matured and how much they both still wanted each other in their lives. It was special and noone could deny that.

"So Sam tells me that you will be visiting soon? What's the ocassion?" I could hear Craig open his closet, picking out clothes.

"Yeah well a couple of band members caught this bug that's been going around so a few of our shows have been canceled. I figured I'd use this time to see you and the girls."

"Wow that's great. Well not great that your band members are sick, but great that you're coming." I could hear the excitement in Craig's voice. It made me happy to see my brother so happy. Noone ever made him feel the way that Ashley did, noone ever knew him the way she does. Sam and I grinned at each other in excitement, "Could her timing be anymore perfect?" Sam was right.

I couldn't agree more. It seemed like everything was finally coming together, but I didn't want to get my hopes up too fast. I heard Craig click the phone off of speaker phone as he walked towards the door. Sam and I tip toed to the living room and casually flipped through magazines.

"Yeah okay, I'll pick you up from the airport on Thursday. Okay, sweet. Yeah talk to you soon, bye Ash." Craig clicked the end button on his phone and shook his head at Sam and I,

"Like I don't know you guys well enough to know you were listening the whole time."

"Well not the entire time." I say putting on my best innocent face.

"Uhuh well I'm off to the studio, I'll be back in about and hour or so."

"Peace out Craigers." Sam and I watched as Craig put on his black Raybans and was out the door. As soon as the door shut Sam squealed the way she does when there is a sale at the mall.

"I can't believe Ashley is coming!"

"I know, I missed her. I'm sure Craig has too."

"Well duh, did you hear the way he cheesed out when she said she was coming?"

"Do you think they will ever get back together?" I had hope that they would, but sometimes I didn't know what they were doing to themselves. Or why they couldn't just be together.

"Well you know me, I'm a sucker for the love stories with the happy endings, and Craig and Ash just happen to be my favorite."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heaven has to be just like this." Sam was in awe as she, Craig, Ashley and I made our way through the crowd. It was a small indoor venue where the bands were playing. When we walked in, there was a sitting area where it looked more like a cafe, the whole place was painted black and red on the inside with a few vintage couches thrown in where people could relax and enjoy their beverages or whatever the purchased from the guy with all the tattoo's at the counter. There were double doors on the left where the stage was setup and the bands would be playing.

"Don't you have a sweater in the car to put on over that Ang? And Sam, I don't know how I didn't notice how short your shorts are before we left, we might have to go back." Craig eyed Sam and I from head to toe, watching the guys that passed and making sure they weren't looking at us. Really, he was over exaggerating.

Sam had straightened my hair for me that morning and did my makeup, I had to give it to her, I looked good. I wore a black tanktop that criss-crossed in the back and looked like it had been cut into layers. The sheer fabric showed little hints of skin, and dark blue skinny jeans and my dirty beat up red converse.

Sam wore a silky black top that had pink little flowers all over it with a hint of green, it showed her stomach a bit and the material kind of made everything else pretty see through if the flowers weren't there. her black studded shorts complimented her pink and black vans. Her was curled perfectly, which actually looked really good on her.

"Really? It's a show, there is going to be sweaty people everywhere, why would I bring a sweater?" I rolled my eyes at my brother as he tugged on Ashley's hand, trying to get her to side with him.

"She's right Craig, and I think they look very pretty today." Ash responded smiling at Sam and I. She looked good herself. He naturally wavy hair fell over her gray vest that she wore a white tanktop under. Her blue jean skirt was frayed at the bottom and topped off with her black converse that were way more worn in than mine. She looked beautiful in my opinion.

"Yeah Craig geeze. I'm a 16 year old girl what do you want me to do?" Sam said eyeing every shirtless guy that walked past.

"Alright fine. Just, keep it on your pants Sam." Craig shook his head smiling a bit as he wrapped his arm around Ash's waist and we headed inside the double doors where the stage was. Ash ran her hands through his rough curly hair before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh. I hate them, I wanna be them." Sam sighed and laughed as we followed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "Okay I'll be Craig and you can be Ash."

"No I want to be Craig, he gets to wear sunglasses in doors." Sam mocked and I laughed. Craig turned around putting his sunglasses on top of his head. "Not everyone can be Craig Manning. Sorry guys." Ashley grabbed Craig's sunglasses and put them on her face, poking out her lips, "Hey, I'm Craig Manning, I play guitar and stuff." We all laughed except for Craig who pulled Ashley close to him by the waist, "You're gonna pay for that later Ms. Kerwin." She stuck her tounge out at him putting the sunglasses on her head. Craig smirked and rested his head on her shoulder as we stood at the front of the stage waiting for the first band to play.

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~

**S/N: i know it seems like im moving kind of slow but there is a bunc of good stuff coming up and alot of explaining. each character will start having their on POV's. keep reading :)**


End file.
